


Freezerburn Week: Flowers

by Weaponmojo



Series: Freezerburn Week 2020 [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, Festivals, Flowers, Freezerburn Week (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaponmojo/pseuds/Weaponmojo
Summary: Weiss and Yang enjoy a spring festival, dancing, playing games, and slowly accepting how they feel.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Freezerburn Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645330
Kudos: 19





	Freezerburn Week: Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> And now they're super short, I'm honestly sorry. The ideas were there but the time and energy were not. I want to return to all of the ideas I've touched on here when I have more time to flesh out the ideas.
> 
> And yes, it's an A/B/O society, they would celebrate these things.

Weiss slowed to a stop as the pair entered the thorough fair, looking in awe to the widespread decorations and bouquets. She pulled her hand free of Yang’s grasp to wander nearer one of the large wreaths of woven flowers. Porcelain fingers gently cupped the petals of a gorgeous golden flower as strong hands lightly rested on her shoulders, "that's called an Alyssum, or a Golden Spring. We use them all over the festival. From the wreaths to the dancers' outfits."

"It's a beautiful flower to use, though I still don't fully understand the point of this celebration."

"We try and celebrate surviving winter every year. Well, that's what the Betas celebrate. It should be obvious what the Alphas and Omegas are celebrating."

"Of course it is, hard not to be when the Omegas wear outfits to show it off…"

"Hey, don't mope, they're just celebrating their growing families."

"It's indecent."

"I mean, a bit?" Yang shrugged as they passed one of the stages, a group of Omega belly dancers performing at the time. Each one, no matter their shape or size, sported a noticeable pregnant swell. They all wore fairly revealing outfits with long strings of Golden Spring flowers draping off of their frames and swaying with their movements and the wind. 

"And you let your own sister perform like that, " Weiss huffed softly, turning her head away to hide the blush taking her cheeks. Of course, part of her wished she could be up there as well, especially as she and Yang grew closer every day. 

"If course, she and Blake are expecting why wouldn't I let her perform. It's basically a right of passage." 

"Sure, is there anything else to do at this festival other than watch Omegas dance?"

"Of course, c'mon!" She cheered, taking Weiss's hand and pulling her down the path. 

The next few hours consisted of the pair playing silly carnival games, winning a few prizes, and for a short while dancing side by side within a crowd. 

Weiss couldn't help but watch Yang as they danced. She wasn't graceful and was far from skilled, but the energy she brought into everything she did was infatuating. 

As they danced and the music slowed, she let the Alpha pull her close. They stood awkwardly for a moment before Weiss gently pulled Yang to start moving. "Don't worry if you step on my toes; I'll play it off, " she teased, smirking softly. 

"Oh yeah?" Yang laughed softly as they slowly twirled within the swirling mass of couples. "And you think I'll step on your toes? I'm not completely inept."

"Oh, sure, but you're also a brute with a pension for stepping where you shouldn't."

The pair shared a laugh as the song slowly came to an end. The split apart just long enough for a swirl of red and golden petals to shoot past them, leaving those same Golden Spring flowers in both women's hair. 

Before Weiss could even react, she and Yang were pushed further apart by Blake, the dark-haired Faunus from her first day. "Ruby Rose, I swear to the Gods I'm going to dampen your magic."

Yang was already laughing before Ruby even had a chance to respond, now standing a few steps past the pair a wide, childish grin on her features. "Oh, but Blake, it's just a little speed spell; it's not even my fastest!"

"That doesn't matter!" The Faunus huffed, continuing their squabbling as Weiss turned back to look at Yang, "you know, that flower looks lovely in your hair, if a bit lost in the sea of gold."

"I bet, but I know for a fact they look better in yours, the bright gold against the white is beautiful.”

There was a moment of silence between the pair before Weiss gently reached up and pulled Yang into a kiss. When she pulled back she said simply, “thank you, today was actually really fun.”

“Really?” Yang asked, rubbing the back of her neck and averting her gaze as her cheeks lit up. 

“Of course, we didn’t get to have this festival last year and now I see why everyone was so upset. Though, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t tired.”

“Yeah… it is a lot… why don’t we go ahead and go home so we can relax a while?”

“Sounds like a plan.” She smiled, taking her hand again.


End file.
